Doctor Nefarious Tropy
Doctor Nefarious Tropy '''(or '''N. Tropy for short) is the self-proclaimed master of time and quantum warp technology. He is an acquaintance of Uka Uka, called upon the latter to help take over the world in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. It is commonly stated that he can be seen causing time paradoxes for laughs. He is shown to be a good friends with N. Trance. History Naughty Dog Era Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped "Now you're on my time, you little skunk! Give me the crystals!!" Doctor Nefarious Tropy is introduced by Uka Uka in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped as the creator of the Time-Twisting Machine, a device that will aid Neo Cortex in his quest to gather the Crystals in their original places in time. He later acts as the third boss of the game, battling Crash with his gigantic tuning fork. After defeating him, Crash earns the Death Tornado. After the Time Twister Machine is destroyed by Crash, N. Tropy, Cortex, and Uka Uka are trapped in a time prison and are turned into infants. "My time is up. But yours soon will be too." Crash Team Racing After they are saved by N.gin, N. Tropy returns in Crash Team Racing, appearing as an unlockable character. To unlock him, beat all records in time trial mode or via cheat code. Traveller's Tales Era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex N. Tropy has a minor appearance in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, in which he is an attendee of Uka Uka's convention and an occasional enemy in the game, attempting to hinder Crash's progress by shooting at him with his turning fork, and racing against him in a red car Crash Twinsanity N.Tropy gets mad at Cortex and decides to start his own alliance with N. gin, N. Brio, and Dingodile. Tropy appears again in Crash Twinsanity, where he works with Doctor Nitrus Brio in order to learn the whereabouts of the treasure of the Evil Twins . When interrogating Crash proves fruitless, the duo attack him, sending him back to Cortex's Iceberg Lab. They eventually reach the treasure trove of the Evil Twins, but are chased out by Spyro the Dragon. If the player loses his boss battle, N. Tropy begins to dance, whirling his hand in front of his tuning fork as if it was a guitar. He is the only one who never joined Cortex again. Spin-offs Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced N.Tropy is the main antagonist of Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, in which he teams up with N. Trance and kidnaps Crunch, Coco and Fake Crash and hypnotizes them into working for him. He is later defeated by Crash and is forced to take a group picture with the Bandicoots. Crash Nitro Kart N.Tropy is an unlockable character in Crash Nitro Kart, where he races under Neo Cortex's team. His face is shaped like an hourglass here. To unlock him, defeat all of his ghosts in Time Trial mode."Time for action!" The epliouge, of CTR, which most likely happened after all this, states that he began tinkering with his time machine again and he was last seen entering a time portal. Characteristics Personality Nefarious Tropy is, needless to say, a nefarious and smug character as opposed to the bad temper of Doctor Cortex, with a smooth British accent to match. He appears to be the smartest out of all the doctors, but tends to get frustrated when he repeatedly misses his target, and as a result tires easily. This usually works to Crash's advantage and results in Tropy's many defeats to the hands of the bandicoot. Outward appearance N. Tropy's appearance reflects an unhealthy obsession with time. Frequent travel through the cold and hostile vacuum of space and time has caused his skin to become light-blue and extremely cold. He has long eyebrows and two equally long and skinny beards, giving him an asian-esque appearance (this might be why he has an Asian themed Warp Room Chamber in Warped). He wears a fork (similar to the one he carries) on his head and a small clock on his chest. Lastly, his legs are long and skinny. His clothing has changed over the years, now seen as gold armor covering most of his body, except his waist golden-brown, smog-producing, piston-uely Asiandriven time machine, which appears to obscure his lab coat. He wears a tall hat with a small silv and his right arm. His left arm now has a huge metal glove with a clock on it. Origin The creators of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped have stated that because the plot of Warped involved time travel, a time traveling boss was called for. This led to Nefarious Tropy's initial creation. Tropy's shortened name is a pun on the term "Entropy", a measurement of chaos, randomness, and disorder. Errors and glitches about his boss fight in Warped When defeated, N. Tropy has a quote to say just like his villainous fellows N. Gin and Dingodile do, but if the player stands too close to Tropy after having finished him off, Crash will be instantly warped to the Warp Room. Instead, if the player uses a slide, a then-powered-up double jump and finally a Tornado Spin in order to glide towards the other main platform, he will hear N. Tropy saying "My time is up. But yours soon will be too!". Portrayals Tropy is voiced by Michael Ensign in all his speaking appearances excluding Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, in which he is voiced by Corey Burton (who also voiced Doctor N. Gin in the same game). Icons Tropyiconctr.png|Crash Team Racing ﻿ Trivia *Although N. Tropy does not appear in Crash Bash, some music elements of his and N. Gin's boss theme from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped is remixed for some minigames, most notably in "Pogo-a-Gogo". *In Crash Team Racing, N. Tropy is one of two characters who is never playable in Adventure mode (and plays no part in the storyline) to be seen in the credits and epilogue. The other is Penta Penguin, who is unlockable via cheat code. *N. Tropy has no official home track in CTR, though either Slide Coliseum or Turbo Track could be considered his unofficial track. *He is not to be confused with Ratchet & Clank antagonist Doctor Nefarious. *In the Citadel City Map in CTR, If the player looks hard in the coloured windows of 5 of the villains, N. Tropy can be seen on the yellow window. *The clothes that Mileina wore in "Moblie Suit Gundame 00" bare resemblance in N. Tropy's Warped design. *After beating his Ghost in CTR, N. Tropy will say something different depending on the track. *If the player looks hard on the N. Tropy Ghost in CTR, a black background on the silver spanner on top of his hat can be seen. *Nefarious in Latin means "crazy villain" *Nefarious has a resemblence to Jafar from Disney's Aladdin. *When Crash fights him in Twinsanity, the player can hear a clock ticking. *If Crash loses to him In his fight In Twinsanity he will do an Air Guitar. *Even though N.Tropy dosen't appear in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D one of the cups is named after him. *Some people misspell his name as "Trophy." *Nefarious Tropy is the only playable character to have a 7/7 stat on speed in the racing game Crash Nitro Kart, besides Real Velo who has a 7/7 stat not only on speed but also on acceleration and turning. *In almost each game in which Tropy makes an appearance, Doctor Nitrus Brio didn't make an appearance, and vice-versa. Crash Twinsanity is the only game that doesn't follow that trait. *N.Tropy was against N. Trance in Crash Nitro Kart Tropy, Nefarious Tropy, Nefarious Tropy, Nefarious Tropy, Nefarious Tropy, Nefarious Tropy, Nefarious Tropy, Nefarious Tropy, Nefarious Tropy, Nefarious Category:Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced Category:Humans Category:Mad scientists Category:Playable Characters